Do I Wanna Know?
by Mikelobmike
Summary: Jaune has tried so many times before, but has always been rejected. Should he even keep trying? BlakexJaune fic. Thanks to TheeUberNoob and Kaylice. Title inspired by The Arctic Monkeys.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Internet, my name is Mikelobmike, and this is my first fanfic. I would like to say thank you to TheeUberNoob for his help and support, I would have been to lazy to do this without him. And I would like to apologize to Kaylice for being a jerk in her comment section. This story was done at her request as an apology, I hope this makes up for it Kaylice. Thanks for reading and leave a review if I screwed something up.**

If you would have told me two weeks ago that I would not only have a girlfriend, but that it would be one of the most beautiful girls in all of beacon, I would have called you delusional. But, here I am. And it all started with the slam of a door.

* * *

><p>"Weiss, could I have the honor of accompanying you to the dance?" I said as romantically as possible. I had just poured out my heart for Weiss, and was on one knee with a bouquet of white roses held out to her. I had tried a few times before, but I knew this one had to do the trick. She stared blankly at me, until her face twisted into a state of rage.<p>

"For the hundredth time, NO!" She said angrily. "I said I was not interested the first time, but you keep trying. When will you realize that I do not, and have never liked you? You are pathetic, you're a terrible fighter, you're an idiot who's close to failing all of his classes, and to top it all off, you are the most oblivious person in all of remnant! You're a disgrace to this school and all of the hard-working people here! Why don't you just go home and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, she slammed the door in my face. To say that I was crushed would be an understatement. I was utterly devastated. I dropped the roses and stumbled up to the door of the one place I figured I would not be disturbed, the rooftop where I go with Pyrrha to train. As I got to the door, I thought of something. I checked my scroll to see what time it was, and sure enough it was 6:30, and I would have to go to training with Pyrrha soon. I thought to myself 'there is no way I could let Pyrrha see me like this, she'll just want to know what is wrong and may try to go after Weiss. I have to go somewhere else.' I pulled out my scroll and sent a message to Pyrrha.

_Sorry, but I will have to miss training tonight, I have an assignment in Basic Tactics and Strategies that is due tomorrow that I need to finish. I will be in late, so I will see you in the morning. Good night._

I figured that it would be a decent enough cover. I couldn't let her see me like this, so I made an excuse with the only class that I take and she doesn't, because it is specifically for team leaders. After moving far enough away from the door that I was sure Pyrrha couldn't see me, I tried to find another place to go to think about things. My dorm was out of the question, as Ren would question why I wasn't training with Pyrrha, and Nora would see how I was feeling and probably bear-hug me to try and make me feel better (which was her solution to a lot of her problems). The roof and team RWBY's room weren't possibilities for the fact that I was trying to avoid Weiss and Pyrrha, so the only place I could think of was the library.

Beacon's library is a humongous building. It has four floors filled with every book a hunter could ever need. As I looked around, I figured the upper floors would be the most desolate. I made my way to the third floor and found a chair off in a corner which looked like a perfect place to be alone. I sat there and started to think.

* * *

><p>As I looked at Jaune staring at his knees in my corner of the library, a lot of things clicked in my head. I had returned from training earlier to hear an argument between our leader and our resident heiress. I listened from outside the door as they yelled loud enough for the whole dorm to hear.<p>

"How could you be so cruel to him? He was only trying to ask you out!"

"You've seen how many times he's asked, he needed a reality check."

"You need to apologize to him!"

"To that loser? No, I'm not sorry for any of it."

On that note, I turned to walk away, only to find my partner walking towards me.

"Hey kitty-cat, what's going on?" she said.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I replied.

"Why, my sister and the ice queen getting frisky?" She said with a smirk.

"No, there seems to be a big argument about Jaune, I believe." I said, causing her face to switch to that of dread.

"Fine, I'll go do clean-up duty." She said as she walked into the room.

"Good luck with that." I muttered before walking away.

Now, seeing Jaune looking dejected in the library, I figured out what happened. The response from Weiss must have been especially bad to put him in that state. He was usually upbeat, and always had an encouraging smile and determined attitude. I'd never seen him so _defeated_ before.

I knew I had feelings for him for a while now, but I'd never had the nerve to approach him. He was always off trying to woo Weiss or training with Pyrrha. If he wasn't at those, he would be talking to Ruby or hanging out with his team. He probably didn't even realize I existed. He had so many options that I was not even on his radar. I didn't even know what I would say to him. If only he would've say something to me, then maybe-

"Blake?" He said, nearly jumping to the ceiling in surprise.

"Oh… h-hey Jaune." I weakly replied, embarrassed that I got caught staring.

"W-what are you doing here?" he replied nervously.

"I was coming here to read when I saw you sitting in the corner."

"Oh…s-sorry about that, I've just been thinking about a lot."

"Let me guess, it's Weiss related?" I asked calmly.

"I should have figured it would be around the school already." He said looking at the floor.

"No, but there was a big argument in my room about it. So, Weiss struck you down?"

"Yeah. Big time."

* * *

><p>I sat there thinking about all the people I met since coming to Beacon. I have the fortune to be around so many beautiful women. I love having them as my friends. I have Ruby, the little ball of energy that is like a little sister to me. Her older sister Yang, who always teases me and Ruby to no end, but you can tell how much she loves her sister. My teammate Nora, who is somehow more hyper than Ruby, but way off the end of the crazy scale. Weiss, the beautiful ice queen who shattered my heart. My partner Pyrrha, who has been unbelievably supportive in my attempts to better myself. And the woman who was staring at me as I thought all of this, the beautiful and quiet Blake Belladonna.<p>

To say that I was startled was an understatement. To suddenly have not only a beautiful woman, but the one you are secretly infatuated with suddenly appear in the room was terrifying to me. My heart sank as my body recoiled, sending me a good few inches off of my chair. After a brief conversation, I learned that not only was I causing Weiss stress, but I was affecting her entire team. I couldn't believe that my screw up had managed to hurt so many people. As much as I wanted to keep looking at the beauty in front of me, I knew I had to keep myself away from them, lest I screw up again and manage to hurt them more.

And so I left, hoping that the rooftop would have some of the answers I was looking for.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Chapter two should be up by New Year's. And PM me with suggestions for my next story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N _Thank you all for the continued support. I was wrong when I said this would be three chapters, I keep cutting the chapters down and expanding them. Once again, thank you to Theeubernoob and apologies to Kaylice or iIllusiona or whatever your name is today. Poll results at the end of the chapter. _**

* * *

><p>I had hoped the roof would give me the answers I was looking for. Instead, I found my next mistake. I had been shot down by Weiss, was actively avoiding my friends, and my head was spinning. I took a few steps onto the roof and fell to my knees. I couldn't think straight.<p>

"Weiss is right. I'm a disgrace to this school. I couldn't even get in." I said to nobody in particular. It was true, I didn't get into beacon. I lied my way into beacon. I had gotten my hands on some fake transcripts and used those, thinking I could go here and be better. I wanted to be like my father, and my grandfather before him. They were great warriors, while I was a scrawny, weak failure.

My father was elated when I got my acceptance letter. I had never seen him filled with such pride. He picked me up in a bone-crushing bear hug. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. His son had finally done him proud. Only if he knew how I had done it. He would disown me, possibly try to kill me. He believed in honesty, and I failed him in that regard. I was a failure.

"Maybe I should just jump." I said, looking out over the edge. I sat there in contemplation for a brief second before a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Please don't say things like that. It's not funny." My partner, Pyrrha, said, looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry." I replied, hanging my head. "It's just, I don't belong here."

"Nonsense, you earned the right to be here, just like all of us." She said, with a reassuring smile. "You may have used those transcripts, but you have earned your spot here."

"How?" I replied, eyes beginning to water. "I have done nothing but hold you and everyone else back! I just keep screwing up, dragging all of you down to my level."

She looked at me, before putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're wrong, Jaune."

"What?" I said, slowly looking up at her.

"You've made all of us stronger. You helped me to be able to have genuine friendships. Before you, everyone found me to be above them. No matter what I said, people found me unapproachable due to my celebrity. If you wouldn't have come along, I would be alone and miserable." She said.

"P-pyrrha, I don't know what to say." I stammered.

"You don't need to say anything. I just need you to understand that you belong here. What made you feel like this?" She said with concern.

"I…I tried everything I could to get Weiss to go to the dance with me. I had a bouquet of white roses, and I poured my heart out to her. She told me that I'm a disgrace to the school. I'm beginning to think she's right." I said, hanging my head in my hands.

Pyrrha looked at me with a concerned expression. "That was cruel of her to say. You have a place here. If you weren't worthy of this school, we wouldn't be here talking about it now. Just forget about her, she doesn't deserve you."

"T-thanks Pyrrha." I said, looking out into the night sky. "You've been a great friend and mentor for me, I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm happy to help." She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. She pulled me forward, leading me to the door.

* * *

><p>I watched him from the rooftop, lurking in the shadows. I saw him in obvious pain, and had to fight the urge to comfort him. I knew that I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be there for him. There was a small problem, he knew almost nothing about me. He didn't even know I was a faunus. I sat there, perched in the shadows, thinking as I watched him collapse to his knees.<p>

I don't remember when the attraction started. I met him the day of initiation, as he came screaming across the sky due to a deathstalker. I found him to be weak, and pitied his partner, Pyrrha. Over time, I watched him from a distance, getting to know more about him while keeping myself hidden. He was always caring, he showed far more concern for his friends than himself. He wanted them to be happy, and helped himself only to be able to help them more. He was kind and forgiving. He was tolerant, standing up to Cardin in order to help Velvet in the cafeteria. He showed compassion to the faunus. I knew Velvet beforehand, and she was noticeably happier after Jaune's intervention. I guess I just desired to be the one to care for him back.

I watched as he was comforted by Pyrrha, envying her position. I knew how bad he was hurting, and I wanted to be able to help him. I just didn't want to scare him away. I watched as she slung an arm around him and pulled him back to the door. I smiled, knowing that at least he would be happy with her.

* * *

><p>The feeling of Pyrrha's arm around my shoulder inspired something in me that I was lacking. I felt hopeful for the first time in a while. I looked at her, feeling empowered from her smile. I felt my heart flutter. I felt the twangs of love fill my head. I did not know where this would lead, but I knew that I had to pursue it.<p>

Only if I had known the consequences.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading. Now the results of the poll. The winners are a three-way tie between Coco, Velvet, and Jaune. This will be interesting. Time for an OT3, people. Next chapter should be out in about a week. After both these stories are written, I will announce my first full-length story. Until then, be sure to comment and Happy New Year<strong>._


End file.
